1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a “do-it-yourself” home remodeling kit specifically including a tile assembly which may be specifically, but not exclusively structured to be installed over a kitchen backsplash area in a minimal amount of time. The present invention is also directed to the do-it-yourself method of installation as well as certain structural features of one or more self-adherent tile sheets at least partially defining the tile assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of installing glass mosaic tile or other tile material pieces by a “do-it-yourself” basis can be complicated, time-consuming, and costly. Typically, one has to obtain not only the tile materials but must frequently visit one or more supply or remodeling stores to buy many of the required installation materials and/or tools associated with the do-it-yourself technique. In addition, the individual must already possess sufficient skill or training to accomplish such an installation in a timely manner, wherein the final product is sufficiently pleasing in appearance and structure to resemble a professional installation. Moreover, if a professional contractor or like individual is not hired to do the installation then the individual involved in the do-it-yourself technique must be skilled in a variety of different techniques, procedures and structures to accomplish a professionally appearing installation.
The installation of various tiles including mosaic glass tiles, ceramic tiles, etc. is conventionally done with a cement or “mastic” applied to the surface being covered. Such cement or mastic may be preformed and purchased separately and applied separately over the entire surface area being covered. Accordingly, the cement or mastic may have a universal composition including a standard viscosity which may secure the tile material directly to the support surface. However, in many cases a standard adhesive composition, in particular such a composition intended for a “do-it-yourself” installation, is not sufficiently strong to maintain the tile being mounted on a substantial permanent basis. Also, the application of the mastic or cement to the surface being covered must be sufficient to distribute the cement or mastic over the area in a somewhat even or at least sufficiently ample basis to maintain the permanent adherence of the tile material to the support surface.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry for a do-it-yourself installation kit and method of installation which facilitates the application of a tile assembly to the intended surface, such as that of the present invention which incorporates a tile assembly preferably including one or more self-adherent tile sheets. As such, the obtaining, preparing, and applying mastic or cement to the surface to be covered is thereby eliminated resulting in a saving of both time and effort by the individual. As a result, a preferred and proposed kit assembly, installation method and tile assembly should comprise a self-adherent tile assembly including the aforementioned one or more plurality of tile sheets each of which include a composite structure which eliminates many of the procedures and techniques typically included in conventional do-it-yourself tile installation assemblies and methods.
Moreover, a proposed do-it-yourself kit assembly, method of installation and tile assembly incorporating the self adherent feature, should include and utilize installation materials and installation tools cooperatively provided to eliminate the problems as generally set forth above. As a result the time consuming efforts of an individual including the necessity for going to one or more supply stores to obtain a variety of different installation materials, tools, tile materials, mastic, cement, etc., would be eliminated.